The Planning and Evaluation functions of the University of Colorado Cancer Center (UCCC) are conducted by groups of external and internal advisors who provide critical input and advice, both formal and informal, in the development of the programs and capabilities of the Cancer Center. The advice provided by these groups, along with the individual insight and information provided by UCCC leadership and other individuals and organizations, provides the substance from which the UCCC Strategic Plan is developed, implemented, evaluated, and revised. External advisory groups include the External Advisory Board (EAB), whose members include nationally recognized scientific experts in areas of cancer research of particular relevance to the research programs and shared resources of the UCCC as well as five Directors of NCI designated Cancer Centers. The Community Advisory Board (CAB) comprises business, community, and philanthropic leaders within the Denver region who are committed to the advancement of the center and play a major fundraising role. Other external advisory groups include specific EAB's for our Lung SPORE and developing large applications and individual consultants to provide advice and guidance on specific, strategic initiatives of the UCCC. Internal advisory groups engaged in planning and evaluation include the Internal Advisory Board (lAB), comprising both clinical and basic science department chairs or their representatives who meet quarterly with UCCC leadership. The Consortium Advisory Committee includes representatives from every UCCC consortium institution and assists in the development, implementation and evaluation of research initiatives of value to the UCCC consortium. Playing a principal role in internal planning and evaluation functions is the biweekly Executive Committee, consisting of the Director, Deputy Director, Senior Associate Director (AD) for Translational and Collaborative Research, and the AD's for Cancer Prevention and Control Clinical Services and Administration and Finance. Complementing the Executive Committee is the Governance Committee, convening monthly and comprising the Director, Deputy Director, all Associate Directors, Program Leaders and Shared Resource Directors. A number of Operational Committees provide input and evaluation to UCCC leadership on areas such as membership, protocol review and monitoring, clinical services, shared resource management, education, and seed grants. Other critical sources for planning and evaluation input are our center-wide and program retreats, seminar series, and symposia.